To Hogwarts and Beyond: The Rose Jenkins Story
by roseweasleygamgee
Summary: After being forced to move from LA to Britain, Rose Jenkins finds out that she posesses magical powers gained from her mom. How will she fare at Hogwarts?
1. My Home Chapter

Disclaimer: Obviously I'm not J.K. Rowling, and I don't own any Harry Potter characters or plots.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 1-MY HOME CHAPTER  
  
Ok my story starts with my horrible life, first my mom moved us out here, to Britain from LA. Then she makes me go to school and I am the 'freak'! Then she gets me a step dad! Him and my mom are nothing alike so I have no clue how they fell in "love"! So one morning I was getting ready for school and an owl flew into my room. I almost screamed when it flew down at me. But I shut up when it landed on my bed, it had a letter on its leg, I read it:  
  
Dear Rose,  
  
Congratulations you've made it into Hogwarts School of Which craft and Wizardry. You are expected to be on platform 9 3/4 at...  
  
My dad burst into my room. "What's going on?" he asked "Nothing." I answered, he saw the owl on my bed, and ripped the letter from my hand, hey I wasn't done reading MY letter!" I yelled. **the next day** I heard my mom and 'dad' fighting I decided to listen.  
  
"She should go she is unhappy here!" I heard my mom  
  
"It's bad enough that you are, are, what you are. Without her being one."  
  
"I'm a witch and proud, and she will be one too." yelled my mom.  
  
She stormed into my room, grabbed my hand and dragged me out on my street. She brought out this little stick of wood. It shot out little sparks of color, and a giant purple bus shot up to us. It said the Knight Bus.  
  
Keep looking for more, and tell me what you think PLEASE! 


	2. The Bus

CHAPTER 2- THE BUS  
  
She stormed into my room, grabbed my hand and dragged me out on my street. She brought out this little stick of wood. It shot out little sparks of color, and a giant purple bus shot up to us. It said the Knight Bus.  
  
We got on the bus and I just stared openmouthed and collapsed onto one of the beds, then I fainted.  
  
I woke up in the same spot, that I'd been in, in the horrible dream, but then I realized that it hadn't been a dream! I almost screamed, but someone's hand flew over my mouth. I turned around, and saw a girl about my age, she had brown eyes and brown hair, that put my auburn hair and blue eyes to shame. "Who are you?" I asked the girl, she looked at me questionably. "Hermionie Granger, don't you remember me? Your mom had me sit with you so that we could be friends at school." " cool, I guess" I said. " So it's true, I am a witch, aren't I?" I said, "Yeah, "she said, "what else would you be?" I didn't know what to say to that so I just waited until she said something new. "Are you a first year?" She asked. "Yeah" "Me too." "So where are we going?" "To diagon Alley." "Ok whatever." Then I fell into a deep sleep.  
  
"Wake Up! Wake Up! We're here." I got up and stepped out of the bus. To my amazement I had a bag in my pockets filled with coins. And I had a trunk. We got out and went to this store called 'The Leaky Caldron' We were just walking through when all of a sudden a giant and a shrimpy boy with glasses and black hair walked in. They were being greeted so friendly that I started to walk over. "No we have to get going." He looked really uncomfortable up there. I kinda' felt sorry for him. We went out the back and she had no clue what was going on or how to get there. So we sat in back and talked until the giant came back and tapped a brick with a pink umbrella, it opened into a door. As they walked out we ran out after them. It was amazing. "Hi," I heard an unfamiliar voice break the silence. I turned around, it was the kid from the Leaky caldron.  
  
Keep lookin' 4 more, PLEASE review! 


	3. The Alley and the Strangers

CHAPTER 3- THE TRIP  
  
We went out the back and she had no clue what was going on or how to get there. So we sat in back and talked until the giant came back and tapped a brick with a pink umbrella, it opened into a door. As they walked out we ran out after them. It was amazing. "Hi," I heard an unfamiliar voice break the silence. I turned around; it was the kid from the Leaky caldron.  
  
"What's your name?" he asked.  
  
"I'm rose. What's up?"  
  
"Nothing why do you ask?"  
  
"Well you must have a good reason for scaring us!"  
  
"US?"  
  
"Yeah, me and Hermionie!" I indicated behind me.  
  
"Whatever you say."  
  
I was astonished, "why do they keep doing this to me?" I asked to myself.  
  
"Why does WHO keep doing WHAT to you?" he asked.  
  
"Well first my mom takes me to this bus, then she leaves when I faint! She leaves a girl named Hermionie to watch out for me! But when you came she ran away. So what's up?"  
  
"Well I just saw you following us, so I decided to talk to you."  
  
"It's really nice to meet you. And I'm assuming that by WE you mean that giant man that you were with before?"  
  
"Oh Hagrid, yeah he's around here somewhere." I turned around, and saw the giant man coming. I was having the weirdest day ever! "Hey Hagrid," Harry started, but before he finished,  
  
"Who's 'ur friend?" the giant asked Harry.  
  
"Oh, her, this' rose." He said.  
  
"Nice to meet you Mr. Hagrid" I said, trying to be polite, I got the feeling that I didn't want to make this guy mad!  
  
"'Ur real polite." He said, "but you can just call me 'agrid"  
  
"I haven't gotten my stuff yet, how about you?" I asked them.  
  
"No you can come with us." Answered harry. We got a lot of things, books, caldron and almost everything on the list except for, wands and robes. So we went to the robe store inside there was a boy with blonde-white hair, and a face remarkably like a rat's. He looked me over with a look that made me wish that I'd worn a turtleneck and jeans, instead of my mini-skirt and crop top.  
  
"Hey," he said coolly, "I'm Draco Malfoy, who're you?"  
  
"That's none of your business." I replied,  
  
"She's Rose and I'm Harry." Said Harry, it was almost as if he were protecting me, did that mean that he liked me? Nah, probably just as a friend. Well I'll put it this way, I was never happier to get out of a place, then I was to get out of there!  
  
We then got our wands, mine was rosewood (what a coincidence) and dragon heartstring (my favorite animal!) then headed off to get the animals. I could afford to get 4, I got a snake (Slither), a cat (Blackey), a lizard (Lizzie), and an owl (Tawny). Then we said our good byes and Hagrid got me settled into a room at the Leaky Caldron. I then started counting the days until September 1st, the day I'd be leaving 4 the school. Harry and I promised to meet in front of the platform before the train left. I couldn't wait!  
  
Keep looking, and please review! 


	4. The Platform

CHAPTER 4- PLATFORM 9 ¾  
  
Then we said our good byes and Hagrid got me settled into a room at the Leaky Caldron. I then started counting the days until September 1st, the day I'd be leaving 4 the school. Harry and I promised to meet in front of the platform before the train left. I couldn't wait!  
  
I felt so happy, I felt like jumping up in the air and whooping. I felt like I could do anything! I wanted to everything! It was finally September 1st! I was finally going to Hogwarts, my school! My NEW school, where I already had 2 friends! I couldn't wait to get there!  
  
"ROSE, TIME! YOUR CAB IS HERE!" I heard Tom the innkeeper yell.  
  
"Thanks Tom!" I yelled back! I grabbed my bags and backpack, ran down the stairs and out the door. I jumped in the cab and told him,  
  
"Take me to King's Cross please." I gave him the money. I just read some of my schoolbooks while I waited.  
  
"Okay, we're here." The cab driver told me, and then he helped me take my stuff out of the trunk.  
  
"Thanks." I told him,  
  
" My pleasure." He said, fingering the money.  
  
I walked over to the platforms 9 and 10, I don't know what I'd been expecting, but there was nothing in between! I looked around for Harry, and there he was, but he wasn't with Hagrid, he was with this strange man! But, he didn't look like Harry's father, and he didn't act like it either. He kept yelling at him!  
  
"Hey Harry. What's up?" I called, walking over.  
  
"This isn't the greatest time Rose." He said,  
  
"Who's this?" Asked the purple-faced man.  
  
"Uh, well, it's one of my friends, Rose Jenkins."  
  
"Uh, it's nice to meet you. Mr., I'm sorry, what's your name?" I asked.  
  
"This is my uncle Vernon." Harry said.  
  
"Where's the platform Harry? Have you found it yet?"  
  
"Not really," He said, eyeing his uncle very uncomfortably. "Let's talk about this later." He suggested. His uncle walked away to a car with a fat blonde boy and a blonde lady sitting in it. He was laughing like a madman!  
  
"Okay, what's wrong with him?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.  
  
"It's a long story. I'll have plenty of time once we get on the train. But let's wait 'till then."  
  
We looked around, but we couldn't see anyone who could help us. Harry even asked a guard, but he acted like we were insane! We finally saw some people who looked a little out of the ordinary, so Harry went over and asked them if they knew how to get to platform 9 ¾ and then I went over. Unfortunately, they didn't even look like normal wizards! They all had different sizes and different eye color but they all had flaming red hair and freckles! But, they did know how to get onto the platform; you had to walk right through what appeared to be a wall! I got so nervous; I didn't want to walk through (or into as the case might have been) a wall! We waited a while, until it was our turn. Then walked straight through the wall! It was amazing! There were so many people, and animals, it was just a whole bunch of noise. And the scarlet steam engine was so cool! We piled our stuff into the end compartment, and I just walked around while Harry 'got settled'. I don't know what happened, but when I got back there was another boy in the compartment. He was one of the redheaded kids we'd seen earlier. His name was Ron, I envied his flaming red hair and I told him so. The sad part is that I started blushing, and burst into a fit of giggle girly giggles, I know that that was my nick name in school but that was in LA. I also know my hair isn't that different, but I'd rather have red than auburn! The train started rolling, we were off for Hogwarts!  
  
  
  
Keep searching, PLEASE review! 


	5. The Trainride

CHAPTER 5 - INTRODUCTIONS, AND THE SCHOOL.  
  
The train started rolling, we were off for Hogwarts!  
  
As it turns out, the kid's last name was Weasley, I found out what that meant too, I'll go to the entire conversations:  
  
"Hey Harry...who's this?" I asked pointing to Ron.  
  
"Oh this' Ron." I felt myself flush and I really wanted to evaporate on the spot. Well he just started blushing too when he saw me. I thought that he was just really well I don't know how to explain it but I just liked him. I'm not really experienced in that field, so I couldn't tell weather or not I liked him as a friend, or as a crush.  
  
Well it doesn't matter that much, because he soon became our friend. So after lots of talking about which with a cart walked in and she had all types of food. The only problem is that I didn't know that much about wizard food, so I asked what to get. "So Ron what should I get?" I asked, but when he didn't respond so I just bought one of each thing. I tried everything and it was all so delicious.  
  
Then Hermionie came in, "Oh my god!" I cried with delight! "HERMIONIE! I can't believe it!" I yelled, and hugged her; it was like a family reunion! I hadn't seen her in so long! I couldn't believe it, "Where'd you go!"  
  
"I went to the bookstore."  
  
"Well I just wanted to tell you we'll be there in a short time." she paused "Oh and, you've got something on your nose." she said to Ron. I couldn't help but snicker. She then left, and when she did Ron just stared at the door, I could tell he didn't like her. Then there was some noise on the other side of the door.  
  
And in walked in, Malfoy! He looked me over, again and I wished that I'd worn another turtleneck and jeans, well my outfit, a tank top and a pair of shorts, well they just didn't cut it. I didn't like him at all, and once more he looked me over with a giant grin. I blushed, I also hoped that someone would say something, when two giant boys walked in, and stood behind Malfoy. Together they looked like a pair of apes and a mouse. I wished that someone would say something, and then Malfoy said to Ron and Harry, "Will you excuse us?" and almost pulled me out of the door! I almost had to say help, but they understood my signals.  
  
"Hey Malfoy, let her go, she apparently doesn't want to go with you." Ron said, I sighed with relief.  
  
Malfoy left glaring, and I turned to Ron and Harry. I kissed them each on the cheek. "What was that for?" they both asked so that it sounded like an echo.  
  
"For defending me from that slimeball." I left, got changed. My robes were SO COOL. They were black with little tye dyes on the side corners. When I walked back in they were changed. And I got some complements on my robes. (I personally liked the high slit!) But then the train stopped we were there.  
  
I kissed each one on the cheek again. I winked and started walking to the door, but stopped in the frame. "Aren't you coming?" I asked. (All right maybe I do flirt a lot!) 


	6. The Boatride

CHAPTER 6- HOGWARTS  
  
As we got off the train, we saw Hagrid. Waving, "firs' years over 'ere." he was yelling. So we went over. I sat in a boat with harry and Ron, and then I added Hermionie to the boat, she had a boy with her, his name was Neville Longbottom. But then Hagrid walked over and said, (of course, as I said before I can't imitate him that well.) " Sorry, ur' not allowed to 'ave more'n four to a boat" he took me out and put me in a boat with 3 others in it. The unfortunate thing is that it was Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. I was once more chilled, and I didn't like the fact that none of them were mad at me. And I just really felt annoyed, cause Malfoy just kept looking me over and grinning. I looked over at Ron, Harry, and Hermionie's boat. I blushed when I saw that all of them were looking at me. Or at least only the guys! I got seriously chilled when I saw Ron blush when I looked. I blushed and, well, it's really hard to explain, as I've said before. I turned around and looked at Malfoy, he was staring at me once more. He looked at me, and told his crones, to turn around and shut their ears. 


	7. Suprising Suprises

CHAPTER 7- THE CONVERSATION  
  
I turned around and looked at Malfoy, he was staring at me once more. He looked at me, and told his crones, to turn around and shut their ears.  
  
"Hey, I can tell that you were creeped out by the way that I acted before, sorry." He said, he sounded sincere.  
  
"Uh, I, uh, guess I accept your apology." I told him, remembering the conversation that we'd had in the robe shop. I wanted to make a lot of friends; it certainly wouldn't do to have many enemies in my house.  
  
"Hey, well, that's great. So, well, yeah." He told me blushing, what was up with this guy, like 20 minutes ago, on the train he was a total sleaze, and now it was like, he really liked me. Our conversation sunk into a weird sort of uncomfortable silence, until I looked into the water! There was a long moving, snakelike thing in the water.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" I screamed grabbing onto Malfoy, who was sitting next to me. "MALFOY, WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?"  
  
He put his arm around me, he was unbelievably cold, "I don't know." He told me, "Just don't look there any more." I looked up at him. What did he mean by that? I was left to wondering what he meant for about, uh two seconds, he leaned in and touched my lips with his, I got the chills; I think he knew because he was smiling. 


	8. The Sorting

Chapter 8- THE SORTING  
  
When I got off of the boat, I didn't know who to walk with. Though when I turned around to look for Draco, he (and his cronies) weren't there. I saw Ron, and Harry waving to me from afar. I walked with them, Ron was very perturbed, and kept complaining about Hermionie. We finally got inside and were lead by Hagrid into this lightly lit room, then a rather stern and sophisticated looking black-haired witch, wearing rather pretty green robes. After introducing herself to be Professor McGongall she told us about the four houses: Griffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Then she left us to go let the rest of the school; all of us were talking nervously. Then these ghosts flew through the room, debating rather animatedly about someone named Peeves; it was amazing.  
  
We were brought inside a rather large hall, there were students sitting all throughout it. I could feel hundreds of eyes turn, and stare at us as we entered. I turned and looked at Harry and Ron. "Have you ever had this much attention on you at one time?" I knew I hadn't.  
  
"Not especially." Commented Harry.  
  
"Well you'd better get used to it; it'll be coming at you for the rest of your life."  
  
"Oh, great!" Commented Harry sarcastically, rolling his eyes. From the first day I met him, I noticed that he wasn't all that good at dealing with attention.  
  
I was just about to say something apologetic for Harry about that, but I was interrupted when Mrs. McGonagall took a three-legged stool and put a crooked hat onto it.  
  
She stood aside as the hat opened at the brim and began to sing a song. (a/n: many apologies to those of you who are tired of this song.)  
  
"Oh you may not think I'm pretty, But don't judge by what you see, I'll eat myself if you can find A smarter hat than me. You can keep your bowlers black, Your top hats sleek and tall, For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat And I can cap them all. There's nothing hidden in your head The Sorting Hat can't see," (At this I' blushed pretty badly. Which caused Ron and Harry to laugh.)  
  
"So try me on and I will tell you  
  
Where you ought to be. You might belong in Gryffindor, Where dwell the brave at heart," (Ron drew a sharp breath at this line, I'd heard about his whole 'family lineage') "Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart; You might belong in Hufflepuff, Where they are just and loyal, Those patient Hufflepuffs are true And unafraid of toil; Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, If you've a ready mind, Where those of wit and learning, Will always find their kind." (I looked over at Hermionie, I now knew what house she'd be in.)  
  
"Or perhaps in Slytherin  
  
You'll make your real friends, Those cunning folk use any means To achieve their ends." (I saw Draco stand up taller at this. He looked over and smiled at me.) "So put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't get in a flap! You're in safe hands (though I have none) For I'm a Thinking Cap!" ****Four Years Later****  
  
I look back on this and I grin as I remember how nervous I was. We were all nervous. Of course I still spend all of my holidays (except Summer) at Hogwarts, and my mom and 'ol'-what's-his-name' (my evil ex-step dad) got a divorce. All in all things turned out fine. "Hey Rose! Aren't you coming?" I hear Draco call to me from down in the common room.  
  
"Well duh!" I call back, and think how absolutely wonderful it is to have a friend. (Even if everybody else thinks he's a total jerk.) I close the book that I'm reading and bounce down the stairs. "Hey!" He smiles at me, "You look pretty happy."  
  
"Just remembering our first year, and first impressions." I grin happily as I watch a slight pink tinge rise to his cheeks, I know that he's pretty embarrassed.  
  
"Whatever." He shrugs, trying to be 'cool'. "Let's go, we'll be late for potions." I know that he doesn't really care, since we usually ditch that class anyway, but he just wants to get out of there before Pansy comes down.  
  
I laugh and start walking out of the common room, Draco's right behind me. I open the door, turning around to talk to him, and look at whom I run straight into. "Ouch! Oh hi Harry. Do you want to walk with us to potions?"  
  
I notice that Harry's got a weird look on his face. I don't even need to turn around, "Draco cut the crap." I can feel Draco's face ease. Sometimes I think that I know him too well. "So, do you wanna'?"  
  
"Sure, I guess. Come on Ron! Hermionie!" I look expectantly down the hall as Ron and Hermionie came sauntering up.  
  
I looked back at Draco. "Do you mind?"  
  
"Actually, I do."  
  
I give Harry an apologetic look, then call down the hall, "Hey guys, I'll catch up with you in Potions."  
  
I turn to walk down to the Potions classroom with Draco when I realize that he's already gone. "Draco! Wait up!" I catch up to him. "Why won't you give them a chance?"  
  
"Oh come on! Do you think that they give me a chance?"  
  
We've had this fight about 10 times already this year. "I don't know what I'd do without you." I tell him.  
  
"I don't know what you'd do without me either." He replies as he swings his arm around my shoulder. I notice a few first years looking at us strangely as we walk. I giggle to myself at their wide-eyes, especially as Draco glares at them.  
  
We walk into the Potions class where we take our usual seats in the back. Snape's no problem because he absolutely loves Draco, and I'm Draco's best friend so he deals with me. We're on the very edge of the Slytherin half of the classroom. I take notes on how to make a Polyjuice Potion, (I love being a fifth year, oh the benefits.) I glance over at Harry, Ron, and Hermionie. I note Hermionie's sweat. I remember in our second year when Hermionie turned herself into a cat-girl with this potion. (Of course I didn't find out that they had done it until after all of the students were un-petrified.) We hadn't been talking because of the house-rivalries, although I had wanted to. We didn't make up until Harry saved Ginny. She was a favorite study-buddy at the time. So I had to thank Harry, and thus, I became one of the only Slytherins to befriend Gryffindors.  
  
I take the notes then drift off into a daydream where Harry, Ron, Hermionie, and Draco all get along. I wonder how I could accomplish that. As I think class passes really quickly. Suddenly I'm walking with Draco down to lunch. "God, I really can't wait to try that potion out!" Draco was saying excitedly.  
  
"Do you think that we can get the ingredients?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Who's our target?"  
  
"Well, I figured that we could try it out first with us."  
  
"Uh, okay, sounds fun."  
  
"Yeah, except for the pain part. Snape just wouldn't shut up about how awful that is."  
  
I giggled. "Oh! That reminds me! I have a book that I want to show you."  
  
"Oh god." He started bitterly, "Not another muggle book?"  
  
"I think you'll like this one." I smile sweetly at him.  
  
We walk down to the dorms and I dash up to my room. Not too surprised to hear Draco two steps behind me. "You know, you've got to stop coming up into the girl's dorms."  
  
"Only if you stop coming into the guys." I roll my eyes.  
  
"Whatever Draco."  
  
I pull random things out of my trunk and throw them to Draco. These things include my ties, my shirts, underwear, a couple thin schoolbooks, four boxes of mints, six CD cases, and my portable CD player and headphones. He calmly lays them down next to him on a table for me to pick up later. Sometimes I think that we're just too comfortable around each other. I finally extract my rather large copy of The Lord of the Rings by J.R.R. Tolkien, which is my favorite book. Then, instead of tossing it, I hand it to him. He looks at the 1,137 pages that make the book. "Don't worry," I tell him, "not only is it a great book, it's full of sword fighting." I watch his face brighten up, I am one of the chosen few who gets to know about his little obsession. "Plus about 129 pages of that is made up of appendixes and indexes." I watch a grin spread over his face.  
  
He begins to help me clean up my stuff. He usually doesn't do that, I knew something was up. "What's wrong?" I turn to him.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, for one you're helping, and two you're doing manual labor!"  
  
"Well.I was wondering if I could have a word with you?"  
  
"Sure. What's up?"  
  
**I love all of you who reviewed, faithful fans, I've now updated and I hope that you're happy, I tried really hard to make it more interesting. Plus this chapter is at least three times as long as the last one. ** 


	9. Compromising Positions

Chapter 9- Compromising Positions  
  
I repeated the question when Draco didn't respond. "Draco, what'd you want to talk to me about?" I still couldn't hear anything. "Draco? Hello?" I began to turn around slowly. When I finally turned around, I was mid-blink, and couldn't see anything. At least that was until I felt something warm and slightly wet touch my mouth and my eyes flew open, then snapped shut again. A chill spread down my spine and through the rest of my body, until finally the only warm part of my were my lips. Then warmth spread out of my chest, infiltrating the depths of my soul. Thousands of thoughts, startled out of hiding whirled through my head; yet somehow, I couldn't focus on anything.  
  
As my mind processed, my sense of touch told me that Draco's mouth had been removed from mine. My eyes fluttered open, it was just then that I realized I was still holding something. I looked down and felt my cheeks heat, it was one of my bras. I quickly tossed it aside, and watched out of the corner of my eye as it slid under Pansy's bed.  
  
My eyes then inadvertently strayed up into Draco's. It was just then that I noticed how tall he'd grown. Up until now he'd just been a small little brother to me. What was he now?  
  
I still didn't know what to say. "Draco- I." I shook my head at my unusual loss of words. Had there been any signs, how many had I ignored? I inwardly scolded myself; I was only making things more uncomfortable. I looked close at his eyes, how cold they looked. What I wouldn't do to know what lay hidden behind them; he wasn't letting anything slip, even in this moment of extreme emotion.  
  
When I was pretty sure that he wasn't going to say anything, I turned around to retrieve my bra. I pressed it down as small as I could so that I could almost close my fist around it. I suddenly realized how stupid and immature I must look. Wasn't this the same boy that I had just tossed this same bra to just a while earlier? As if to prove my comfort (which by now was nonexistent) I un-bunched it, only holding onto one edge.  
  
I turned around, expecting to find Draco still standing there, but he wasn't anywhere to be seen. "Draco. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel bad." I spoke out into the emptiness. Finally I gave up, assuming that he'd left, and inwardly cursed myself. He'd only walked out on me without warning about three or four times before now. He only did it when something really bothered him (usually me, sometimes his home life, now I assumed that it was me.) I sweeped all of my things from the table where they'd been resting, and carelessly threw them onto my bed.  
  
I flew down the stairs, bumping into a third year, pausing only to quickly mutter brief, unfelt apologies. He glared at me and muttered "Bitch." So I pushed him over again, without any apologies.  
  
When I got down into the common room I looked around; nope, no Draco. I sighed and rolled my eyes before running out into the hallway. I was in such a hurry that I ran into someone again. They dropped some papers and books that they'd been holding, but I didn't care. At least until I heard them call out "Hey!"  
  
"Ron?" I whirled around, seeing the tall boy kneeling over a large mess, trying to pick up all of his things before they got soaked in the ink that he'd luckily dropped about a foot and a half away. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do that." I bent down to help him pick up his stuff. "By the way, have you seen Draco?"  
  
"Why would I see that?" He asked, making a face.  
  
"Ron, come on, why can't you two just get along?"  
  
"You mean get along? With that?"  
  
"RON!"  
  
"Yeah, I saw him. He went down the hall, then turned left." Ron sighed.  
  
"Thanks a lot." I unintentionally shoved his books roughly back into his arms.  
  
Trying to balance himself, Ron leaned forward. Which helped him; for about a second! Then it just threw his balance forward, knocking him into me. I toppled backwards, and he landed on top of me. "Ouch." I moaned, "man Ron! That hurt." But as if it wasn't bad enough that we were in such an embarrassing position, nope, Harry had to come along and happen to see.  
  
First Harry didn't even notice; he just saw a mess, and people sprawled on the ground. So being Harry, of course he ran over to help us. Then he stopped mid-run; we could hear laughing, as Harry doubled over. "Oh my." He kept talking but it was indistinguishable through his laughter. "Rose." more laughter, "Ron!" Then he collapsed down, into a quivering heap of laughter.  
  
I looked up and realized how close Ron's face was to mine. Something that I'm sure that he didn't notice, because he was scowling at Harry. "Ron," I began, and he looked down at me, but I suddenly couldn't speak. His eyes were so. green.  
  
He raised his eyebrows "Yes?"  
  
I cleared my throat a few times, then I closed my eyes, and suddenly I could talk again. "Ron, you can get off of me now."  
  
"Right." He rolled over. Then he suddenly gave a loud yelp, and rolled back onto me.  
  
"What, may I ask, was that about?"  
  
"Ink."  
  
Then I realized I was next to the ink. "Ron, there is another side here."  
  
"Oh, right." He blushed, which made me laugh.  
  
"When's the yellow brick road quest?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ask Harry, but please do after you're off of me!"  
  
"Okay."  
  
When Ron and I had finally untangled our limbs, I had Harry help with Ron's books, but not after giving him a nice little push, which nicely knocked him over without hurting him.  
  
All that I could say (well technically think) was that I was glad it had been Harry, not Draco. Which reminded me of my original task, find Draco. "Ron, he went left right?"  
  
"Yeah, left, whatever."  
  
I ran down the hall, and just as I turned the corner I could hear Ron saying, "Hey, Harry, what's a yellow brick road?" And I couldn't help but laugh.  
  
**So what'd you think? To the one or two people who're actually reading this. ** 


End file.
